Bad Days
by ImMrNoobHeadFU1
Summary: Pistol Whip is a dried up piece of meat that drinks his life away to get away from his detective duties on the mean streets of Ponyville. But after an important drug raid, his life changes for the worse. (Humanized)


Feeling frustration and pity looming over my mind was not cutting it for the man I have always been searching for. It's about as frustrating as drinking a whole bottle of scotch at a cheap bar, looking over the life you once had before it completely went away in a flash when something went down that wasn't in your favor. Maybe that's why we're still here today: to soak up the feelings we had before, like a sponge; we can't get rid of it until we force ourselves to squeeze it out of ourselves. As I look down at the man that will soon meet his demise by my hand, I think to myself as to why this man was of the upmost importance to me than drinking my life away. Why I put so much wasted time investing to a man that led me to fury that no one else could. Well, it's a tall drink to handle. But, at least I'll get to squeeze out my sponge.

October 12, 2007 0130hrs

Just outside of Ponyville

Black uniforms dressed with heavy combat vests and tactical firearms quietly form around a building, setting up positions on entry ways. With these uniforms are also black heavy armored vehicles with their lights off, displaying the Ponyville insignia on the side of them, sporting an old fashioned dagger stabbing the top of the symbol with the abbreviation "PPD S.W.A.T." under the insignia. We know what kind of shit we were about to get into; these building owners won't just roll the red carpet out for us. I get out of my black sported cruiser with added armor, taking off my bulletproof helmet to meet with the chief, who was making out a plan on a makeshift table of the buildings floor plans with two other officers in my squad. Chief was always the bastard that got me under the radar for insubordinate behavior towards direct orders. If you want to get your job done right, sometimes you have to have the initiative to take risks towards the job, even if it sounds crazy. But, crazy can sometimes turn shit into diamonds. I'll have to think about what's going on in my mind once I'm done with this bullshit.

"Pistol whip, you're late! As always." Chief shouted at me with a hint of agitation in their voice. I brush it off, not caring for it. Walking up to the chief always gives me an unsettling feeling when I'm around them, because I know the bitch is going to be on me like a thorn on my side.

"And I always come in fashion every single time, Shining Armor." I told him, feeling a small amount of irritation from him. I think I hit a nerve this time.

"That's Captain Shining Armor to you, Lieutenant. You're lucky that we got a job to do. Otherwise, I would be on your ass, Pistol." He corrected me, giving me a stern look before looking back at the map and going over the plan of entry; damn motherfucker. "Okay, we have every exit covered with nowhere to run. We're going to rappel up the windows and breach once we get the word that who we're looking for is in there. We'll also be breaching the walls on the bottom floor while this happens to suppress any combatants in our way. Anything moving inside that building except for the HVT is considered hostile. Make sure you ID before breaching, got it? Good. Pistol, Sunset Shimmer and Grey Matter, you're rappelling to the second floor." With that, Shining Armor took the schematics off of the table and broke the table down after I grabbed my helmet off of it and put it back on my head. All of us except Shining Armor moved to the house quietly, setting up our equipment on our shoulders until needed. Pulling out my black bag when getting to the side of the house gave us a perfect opportunity to properly equip our rifles with silencers and dot sightings before we get on the building. Sunset took out the rappelling rope from out of her bag to give to us.

Not much is to know about Sunset Shimmer accept that everyone knew what she did when she was in high school, turning into some sort of demon to destroy anything in her path; That was one powerful kid you didn't want to go against at the time when she could kill anyone in a quick blink of an eye. That was until a group of girls, one of them being the princess today, stopped her of such actions. After that, she tried to get on everyone's good side to make up for her actions. From how she can be so cold hearted and deadly now as an adult, I couldn't imagine anyone saying yes. After high school, she went out to Canterlot University to learn Criminal Investigations and mechanical engineering. After all of that, she became part of the force and has been in highly needed positions for explosives to basically redeem herself into some good deeds. I don't know if she's seeing anybody, but I wonder if they're okay with a bad crazy bitch like her? Eh, they're probably crazy too.

We rappel up to one of the windows where we see some action going on. A blue colored man with grey hair is on a bed going down on a purple girl with black hair, ravaging her in the best way he can with the loud slaps of their thighs bouncing around the room with overly excessive moans. Grey Matter took out a small heat signature gadget from his arm rest and looked to see if there was anybody else in the room.

Grey Matter used to go to school with me when we were in Mainhatten State University, both doing Electric Engineering, Criminal Investigations and Automotive Engineering. We haven't talked much back then, but I know him more than anyone else. Matter is crazy about anything that involves electronics; whenever I go to his house, he has wires around everywhere between his rooms filled with servers that sends information from one to the next, adding more every time I come here. He even has a room completely customized to take two high-end computers and turn them into two huge aqua systems, specially made with red lights all over with five mounted monitors. But, these are all understandable feelings and behaviors sense high school – at least he told me this – is when he found interest from one of his career teachers in Information Technology. Seeing Grey now, he can destroy anybody with his electronics by simply placing it in front of them. Now that is technology growth over the years.

Three signatures show as red pulsing dots, including the couple going at it. The other is farther away from them to the side of the room. Grey mentions this to me and I sit there to think. The other person sitting by the door is either outside not looking at this or inside the room for some reason. I wouldn't be surprised if Grey's gadget showed the guy masturbating. What else are you supposed to do when watching two people go at it while protecting them? Think about it and have a boner the whole way? That would be painful to think about it. Then again, the guy fucking the girl would most likely shoot him if he did. So, this guy is in a lose/lose situation. After giving it some detailed thought, I told both Sunset and Grey to turn on their coms and that I'm going to a window that was around the other side of the room. Once I did, I rappelled up to the roof and crouched down to minimize the noise, rappelling down at the other window afterwards. This time, even closer to the couple who looked like they changed positions and facing my way, I got a better look at the guy. He had a couple of scars that went over his left eye and one on his right cheek. He also sported a grey goatee and a faded haircut. Nobody else was in the room, so the guy behind the door doesn't have to see this sexual conduct in front of me. I get ready to breach the window while Sunset shimmer moved into position of the other window, also ready to breach.

"Okay Sunset Shimmer. When I give the go, you breach and take out the guard behind the door by you. I'll apprehend the suspect and Grey will keep an eye out on the guy if he didn't go down before coming in. Okay, on three. One… Two…" Adrenaline fills me up as I give the countdown, falling head first right into the action.

"Three, Breaching! Breaching!" Glass breaks as Sunset and I infiltrate the room, the debris of shattered fragments spilling onto the grey carpeted floor. Loud feminine screams filled the room as we land on the floor. Paying heed to this will hinder success in the mission and also might cause a friendly to be lost, so I ignored it and went straight to the point by swiftly closing in on the HVT.

"Hey, what the fu-!" Before the guy could react, I grabbed his throat and smack his head on the floor while Sunset shot at the door, hearing a loud thud afterwards behind it. Grey breaks into the window Sunset already broke through as I turned around and cuffed the blue guy; Sunset does the same with the girl after dragging her down to the floor.

"Clear! Shoe Horn, You're under arrest for possession of narcotics and drug distribution. Anything you say may be used against you." I explained to him, forcing him to sit up. Explosions can be heard on the bottom of the building and a cacophony of heavy footsteps can be heard, followed by a sound of flashbangs and rifle fire; the rest of the team just breached after we just did. "Grey, watch the door. Sunset, give her some clothes." I told them, also gesturing to the purple girl who looks traumatized from the whole ordeal. Those were the orders I gave them and they followed them accordingly. Damn, the room looked dirty. There was trash everywhere, the floor had dark stains on them, and cigarette buds littered the spacious area. Even the wall had shit on them with an aroma that stinks so bad, even a skunk won't hang out here. Who the hell would want to have sex here? Obviously Shoe Horn. Clothing was not a problem to get him into, well without all the kicks. A couple of punches to the head will make him think of the situation he's in. Pants is good enough to be out in the public so he doesn't look completely embarrassed when the cops bring him in. Once I got the pants on Shoe Horn, I got him onto his feet.

By sightings from anonymous tips, we were told that there were some groups of people who were making and distributing narcotics from this remote location. Noting that the place is inside the woodlands and is kept deep inside with little sightings, no wonder it wasn't spotted by the PPD. We put it on a list of things to do later after we get other stuff involved in Ponyville settled. But, more anonymous tips led to deeper news that led us to this place. Now we had evidence that Shoe Horn, an important asset to "Los Hijos del Diablo" cartel was operating the illegal business over there. After hearing this news, we put the job on our top priority list for immediate action. I didn't really feel like doing this shit though. Drinking my life away in a two-bit bar with a cheap bartender and the local whore feels so satisfying, given the predicament I would be in at that moment after drinking. At least it was away from my job. But, Shining Armor forced me to do this so I had no damn choice. Searching more info on the group, they have been involved in multiple counts crimes, including: murder, narcotic distribution, human trafficking, cannibalism… I'm not going to list this out. These guys are obviously crazy and intelligible to do such acts. And finding one of their assets, Shoe Horn of course, gives us a huge step into bringing this organization down to its knees. Moving towards the door with Shoe Horn, he tries to squirm from my grasp, trying his best to run away.

"Fuck man! I didn't do shit!" He cried out to me, trying to get his story across. I of course brush off his defense by semi-ignoring the statement he worked so hard to put together when it came up to this moment.

"Whatever you say, amigo. Squad, let's move." I responded, making him more agitated in the given situation. The smell of blood filled my nostrils as me and my team walked closer to the door. It was no surprise that Sunset already killed the guy that was guarding the room before. Turning the knob and opening the door introduced a stronger scent of blood with a little scene. The tan corpse was filled with a few holes in the chest area, causing immediate trauma to the arteries. The back of his head has a clean hole in it, but on the front side of his head showed a much bigger hole with some brain matter hanging out of it. This can also explain why there is a splatter of blood with some brain on the opposite wall to his position at the time. Damn, the coroner isn't even here yet and I know what's going on. That's what happens when you experience a whole bunch of shit in the darker parts of Ponyville. I walked past the body, letting Shoe Horn notice the brutality.

"Piece Clip! Aww shit!" He shouted, flabbergasted that one of his members died in the raid. Sunset and Grey followed suit, the girl screaming in terror from the gruesome sight. Poor girl. I have a feeling that this kind of stuff isn't her cup of tea. Enjoyable when you see it in a movie or on the internet, like snuff films if anyone is that crazy for gore. But, seeing it in person causes a whole new perspective in one person's life that will change them forever. I've experienced it multiple times. Even shooting someone themselves can cause life changes for the worse. But sadly, I have to move on. It's how I'm trained to be in the battlefield of these tough streets and the PPD can back me up on that. No matter what, we have to remember that it's either us or them. I got closer to the stairs, walking in a faster pace to get on with this mission.

"Bro, let me fucking go!" Shoe Horn demands. You know, I'm getting really tired of his shit. It's starting to get annoying. Once I get to the stairs, I pushed him down horizontally so that way he doesn't get completely messed up to where I have to carry the bastard. He falls down to the bottom floor, being met with the other SWAT squads downstairs.

"Your welcome, Shoe Horn!" I say loudly, hopefully audible for him to hear. Sunset came by my side.

"You know, it would be better if you weren't so reckless all the time, Pistol." Sunset mentioned to me, giving me a stern look.

"You have your ways and I got mine, right Grey?" I said, mentioning my technical friend following close behind. We fist bumped while Sunset sighed at the whole thing happening at the moment with much disappointment. I'm such an asshole sometimes, but cheering up on these missions can create moral for the whole group sometimes. Walking down the stairs, Shoe Horn is trying to get up from his current position. With some unneeded force, I yanked him up from the ground to his feet. Moving dead bodies to the side, we moved into the middle of the perimeter, which I assume to be a living room, and knocked Shoe Horn's knees forward, making him buckle down to the floor. "Sunset, take the girl out. Grey and Masters, come with me downstairs. The rest of you, watch him" I ordered, pointing at the blue male. Orders have just been sent out by me and they all received them, following them accordingly. This team is my favorite. It's a shame somebody might die tonight. This is just how I feel in every mission. Both parties will most definitely lose an arm or a leg.

For this group of people with me today, we're lucky to be keeping both at the moment. No casualties have been called yet, so I would call this a perfect mission. All we need to do now is clear the basement area. The stairs leading to the basement were some old wooded stairs that looked like it couldn't hold weight past fifty pounds. I head down first, leading Grey and Masters down to the basement. It started to get much hotter than it was upstairs. It could be the boiler generating the heat all of the place or a plethora of heat lamps warming up the place for whatever substance may be down there. Whatever it is, guessing is not going to help the situation any further. I positioned myself by the door with my team following suit. There was a retina scanner by the door, but I didn't notice it at the time. Grey took out his gadget to see if there were any heat signatures. Once he didn't find any, he took out and EMP grenade and handed it to me. This guy is full of surprises sometimes. I take the grenade and quietly asked him how to use it.

"Just pull the pin out and immediately throw it just outside the door" He instructed me. I opened the door and heard a loud shotgun bang before throwing the grenade in and closing it, crouching down for a second to catch myself from being winded. There came a shock sounding bang behind the door. Once heard, I back kicked the door, letting Grey and Masters into the room, guns raised. I followed suit behind them to get a sitrep, which everyone turned out okay. The room was completely destroyed with a raunchy stench covering the whole room. There was a makeshift table in the center of them room, showing me and my squad a lab that was built down here with tubes, cylinders and a heap of rust on one side to start the process. Well, we found the jackpot; shit. I pulled a sterile cup out of my bag and filled it up to the rim of the black liquid, placing a top over it to conceal the substance. Before walking out, I noticed a twelve-gauge shotgun looming over the door on an electric bipod. There was also a retina scanner by the door. If we walked inside without the EMP, our heads would've popped like balloons with confetti. "You're welcome." Grey told me, patting my back before going back upstairs with the Masters. That cocky son of a bitch. I followed suit and ended up back upstairs, meeting a pissed off blue guy. I showed him the rust.

"You didn't do shit?" I question him, waving it in his face. He was speechless for the moment, but didn't show any weakness. Good, I don't expect him to before we beat it out of him. Grey picked him up and led him outside, where Sunset Shimmer met up with us.

"Hey, what did you guys find?" Sunset asked me, curious sense she wasn't there.

"We found rust in there. That shit will kill anybody." I exclaimed to her, giving her the cylinder. While she examines the substance, I meet up with Shining Armor to give our progress report.

"Well? What do you have for me, asshole." He asked me with a stern look. With a good look at him and also tossing Shoe Horn in the back of a squad truck, I gave it to him.

"We found rust in the compound and collected it for research, your tightness. Are we good?" I asked with a stern look on my face. With a shrug, he turned his gaze to the man in the heavy truck, seeing the man we were looking for.

Shining Armor didn't have much to say. He knows that I did my job well to expectations. But, I know he wanted it done in a different way than what I did, even though I had some vague Ideas that worked in the process. With a clap of his hands and a huge sigh, he looked at me again.

"Yeah, we're good. Get out of here. And I expect you at the department ON TIME, Pistol!" And with that, he leaves my presence. I dived into my car and started it up, asking Grey and Sunset if they needed a ride. Turns out Grey got his own way out of there. But, Sunset agreed to take the ride, jumping onto the passenger seat and closing the door. We drove off onto the highway back into the city we love. I turned on the radio and put on the FM stations, turning off the coms. Sunset looked out the window, a little down from what it looks. I know how that feels. It's complete bullshit when we have to deal with the heavy stuff involving terrorists or any drug lords. Killing that much isn't healthy for a stable mind, especially when it came to innocent people being harmed. The girl got in harm's way. She was probably there to get a fix on something and didn't expect us to walk in and outright quarantine the place with police tape. Still driving, I looked over sometimes at Sunset.

"Sunset, you okay?" I said, dabbing her chest with my hand. She looked up at me with open eyes then turned back to the window the same way she was a second ago.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking over the shit that just went down, like twenty minutes ago." She admitted, feeling a more down than before. She looked over to me again. "What if that guy I killed had a family? What if I just took the kids' opportunity to enjoy him?" Sunset questions. This was a very easy question to answer, but I don't know how she would be able to take it. So, instead of putting it all down, you answered concisely.

"He knew what he was getting into when he joined the cartel. You can't take that and put it on your shoulders." I told her. Poor choice of words, but it's true non the less. And the truth always hurts to some extent. Sunset took your response into thought for a while as you enter the town. Looking at her do this, I reached for her hand to console her. She looks up at me while I keep my eyes on the road.

"Look, it's going to be okay. When you get home, just take it easy and relax some. Take a shower and watch TV. Try to let it slide of your shoulders…" I told her, now going into her neighborhood.

"But, what if your method doesn't work…?" She asked, her voice sounding more wretched.

"If you first don't succeed, try and try again." I quoted, earning a grin and a punch to the arm from Sunset.

"You suck when it comes to these conversations. But, I guess I see your point."

"Are you sure? I can console you some more inside." I offered, pulling into her driveway. She opens the door, rolling her eyes.

"Nice try, Pistol." She said, closing the door behind her. Oh well, next time.

"Doesn't hurt to." I said to myself. I watched her get in the house before rolling down the window and calling her again. She came out to look at me. "If you first don't succeed, try and try again!" I shouted to her before popping my head back into my cruiser. She playfully rolled her eyes before replying.

"Bye, Pistol Whip!" and with that, she closed the door and locks it. This is a different kind of behavior I would usually see from her. I guess me and Grey are her exceptions to breaking down. Whatever it is, it feels more relaxing than shoving a spike down my throat. I drive out of her driveway and headed my way to my house; I don't feel like going to the bar anymore after thinking of the whole ordeal I've went through an hour ago: raiding a building full of thugs, ruining a guy's good sex drive, find drugs that could lead me personally as a target to the cartel. Yeah, that's a lot to remember. Some good old scotch in my house will take care of that.

I drove into my driveway and locked the car up, going into the house. Locking the door was the best thing that happened to me, locking away the troubles that the outside world brings into my life. Drugs can't even cure that kind of endeavor. But, feeling at home will be one of my best comforts. Even if I'm getting shot at through the windows. Special compartments can be found behind my dining room closet just in case of such situation happens. However, I'm not stupid enough to get myself deep into this shit… Until now of course. The room looks dark as shit. Got to turn the lights on. Once I did, I get a better view of my humble abode. There was a couch with a small flat screen sitting in front of it. The kitchen wasn't far away either, being just a few feet away. Speaking of kitchen, I'm going to raid my own fridge. The kitchen wasn't much to look at; just a black stove and a black dishwasher together with a stainless steel fridge facing the opposite way of the two. The whole kitchen is Horizontal, so there can be some difficulty trying to squeeze in here, if I decide to bring anybody over that is. Yep, this is my wonderful piece of shit: welcome home Pistol whip.

Popping one of these glass bottles open filled my nostrils with the scent I've been looking forward to after the raid. Hell, I might even pop some pills to make the pain go away and just go to sleep. I grabbed one of my favorite drinking cups and filled the liquid up to the rim of the glass. Taking the first shot down wasn't hard for me. Drinking is one of the things that help me during the painful and stressful times in my life. Maybe I'll go to the doctor to see if I need another liver and spoil that one too after this one is done with me. I went into my room with the scotch bottle and cup in hand and turn on the lights in there. The room wasn't much either. One mattress bed with sheets is all I got in here, including a medium sized brown dresser with a TV on top of it and a closet with all of my clothes and other shit. I shoot my scotch down my throat before I fell onto the bed, sinking into the mattress and closing my eyes. Later today is going to bullshit me. Might as well get ready for it with a headache.


End file.
